We'll Always Have Paris
by dimplesgirl
Summary: "I understand, Jethro. It's her." AU... very AU. Jibbs-ish.


Gibb's heart pounded as he climbed the stairs from his basement two at a time. The uncharacteristic grin on his face, the extra sparkle in his bright blue eyes and the youthful bound in his step, bringing tears to her eyes. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was happy. Scratch that, he was ecstatic.

"Jen!" He gasped slightly out of breath from galloping up those rickety stairs. Her heart constricted a little as he smiled at her. A smile she previously thought he reserved just for her. He sighed contently. "Jenny, they're here." His baby blues filled with shimmering tears as he babbled on about what she knew would mean the end to their relationship. "My girls, they're here, Jen. They're alive." His voice wavered a bit, the emotion of the last few hours pouring out as words. "After all these years, I thought they were gone and Kelly! God, she's all grown up. My baby is starting her first job and Shannon," He shook his head, still beaming and completely missing Jenny's awkwardness. Her tears were hot and silent against her cheeks and once again went un-noticed by an abnormally chatty Gibbs. "Shannon's just like I remember her, she still laughs the same and Kelly looks just like her. DiNozzo's trying to hit on her; I actually just came to find you. I thought you might want to witness the headslap he's going to receive." Gibbs chuckled to himself before finally looking up at Jenny. "What's wrong?" He stepped forward reaching for her. Worry suddenly creasing his brow.

Jenny jumped back as he touched her wrist. She couldn't let him touch her, couldn't allow herself to be comforted by a man that no longer belonged to her.

"What's that?" He asked casting his eyes down to the black duffel bag at her feet. Jenny swiped at her tears, pushing them away only for new ones to take their place. She took an insecure breath standing up straighter, trying and failing to appear confident.

"I thought, I should get my things. I didn't want it to be awkward." Her green eyes were big and watery and innocent. He hadn't thought about what the return of his wife and daughter would mean about his relationship with Jenny. But clearly she had. The pair had only been back together just over a year and it had been as though they'd never been apart. However, now that Shannon and Kelly were back in the picture…. Well he wasn't stupid. He knew that the homecoming of his family would mean Jenny and him were over. He loved Jenny, loved her with all his heart but if he had to choose between her and Shannon, he knew she wouldn't stand a chance. Jenny clasped her hands tightly together, fidgeting slightly.

Gibbs' mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He didn't know what to say, how to tell her.

"Jen, I, I mean I hadn't, you and then, them and I hadn't thought-"

"Shhh." She whispered stepping forward and placing her finger to his lips. Her glossy emerald eyes locked with his sea blue. "It's ok." She said shakily. "I understand, Jethro. It's her." She gulped her soft sobs now evident to him. Her hand slipped around his neck and she pulled herself flush against him. His warm hands wormed their way around her waist and they embraced each other. After what felt like an eternity Jenny opened her tightly shut eyes, drew another shaky breath and moved her lips to his ear.

"I love you, Jethro." And he knew this was her way of saying goodbye. As she pushed her body away from his, his fingers curled around her cheek. Unconsciously she shut her eyes and lent into his warmth.

Tears pooled behind her eyelids and before she knew it, they were forcing her to open her eyes and look into his. He sighed smiling slightly before leaning forward and placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"That'll be the day." He mumbled against her skin and she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. John Wayne, of course who else? Stepping apart they shared one last longing glance before Jenny turned, picked up her bag and headed toward her door.

"Hey Director?" He called after her, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" She spun smiling sadly at the use of their titles.

"We'll always have Paris." Jenny scoffed and continued for the door. Sometimes she swore he was just an older DiNozzo.

End.

Okay, so this was completely random, un-beta'd and most probably rubbish. Forgive me. And now this is the part where I ask you all to review despite the fact that it's completely random, un-beta'd and most probably rubbish. Xx


End file.
